The Demon Twins
by AnatasiaBradleyWhiteRanger
Summary: When the Storybrooke group get to Neverland, they weren't expecting to be in the middle of a war between Peter Pan, his sister Petra Pan and their former second in command. There they discover Hooks past history with the Twins. Are Peter and Petra truly the enemy? HookXOC and EmmaXOC PeterXOC HEAVILY DEVIATES FROM CANNON from season 3 onwards


So this is an idea I've had in my head for a while. While I wait for the creativeness for my HP fics to come back to me -don't worry as I've said I'm not abandoning **_any_** of my stories. I think what I'm going to do is get the ideas for different stories out and see the reaction to them. If I don't get a reaction to some then I will not update them as frequently.

So I'm diverging from cannon. Like a LOT. First off: Peter Pan is NOT Rumple's father. They are brothers. Peter has a twin sister who helps him balance the power they get from Neverland. I will explain their backstory in detail I promise. I'm experimenting with Rumple being truly unsaveable (made up word but it fits), I want to play around with him being more evil than they portrayed him. So it's safe to say that the story line will be similar up to season 3 where this starts, but there will be NO captainswan. I've already created an OC for Emma.

WARNING! So from here on out it's not going to be cannon. I feel as if I should say that every chapter which is pretty sad. This is FANFICTION, meaning if I wanted, I could make this a Peter/Hook fic. And I **_love_** CaptainPan...I may write one next. In any case this is for people who aren't quite ready to read Yaoi or boyXboy so I made up a character who is basically my version of a female Pan. Like I said: **_FROM SEASON 3 ONWARDS I am deviating from cannon HEAVILY._** If you feel as if that is not your cup of tea, I ask that you please not read. I don't feel like dealing with people who ignore warnings and then complain about it afterwards.

This story will be starting right as they get to Neverland just so you guys aren't lost. Though with Robbie Kay as Peter Pan, and Colin O'Donoghue as Hook, I wouldn't mind being a lost girl lol

* * *

Chapter One: The Lost Girl

She had been watching them for a while now. She wasn't quite sure why they were here but she needed to find out. Preferably before her brother moved the boys and she had to spend the whole day looking around the island for them.

* * *

Hook stopped the others. "What's wrong? What is it?" David asked as he walked up to the Pirate.

"We aren't alone. Someone has been following us for a while. At first I didn't think much of it, now they are way too close for it to just be coincidence." He replied looking up into the trees. He saw a shadow move and placed his hand on his sword. "Get ready." David nodded and reached for his own sword. "I know you're there! Why have you been following us?"

They heard a slight laugh. "Why Captain, I wasn't expecting you to come back. I heard you swear never to come back after all." They all noticed a figure drop from the tree in front of them. They were wearing a hooded cloak that hid their features, so they couldn't tell who the figure was. The figure tilted their head to the side. "Welcome back to Neverland Killian. I wish it were under better circumstances. Me and my brother are in the middle of a slight war at the moment, otherwise I'm sure he would love to be here to welcome you back." The reply was softer than the first statement. "As for why I'm following you," the figure turned to face Rumpelstiltskin, "well, I'm sure you know it's pretty obvious why. Have to keep an eye on slippery reptiles after all."

Hook was in shock. "Wait, what do you mean you're in the middle of a war? With who? When did that happen?" He shook his head, still in disbelief. "And yes, I wish it were under better circumstances." He finished taking his hand away from his sword.

The others were confused. "Hold up. Who are you? What is going on here Hook, how do you know them?" Regina was to put it lightly; angry. They were talking with someone they should be interrogating to find Henry!

The figure looked at the Evil Queen. "Well Regina as for how he knows me, the Captain was once a resident of the island a very long time ago." They could all hear the smile in the person's voice. "As for who I am well," they looked to Killian who nodded. The figure reached up to their hood and began to take it off. "I'm the very first lost girl. The only lost girl not to become a fairy." Rumple started to visibly pale as the hood came down. "My name is Petra, Petra Pan. I'm the twin sister of Peter Pan." They saw a smirk on the girl's lips.

the others took a moment to take in the girl standing before them. She was tall, slim and physically in shape. Most likely due to living on the island for so long. She had dirty blonde hair that sat in slight waves down to her mid back and eyes the color of a darkened forest. She was tan and was wearing a dark forest green corset that had sleeves running down her arms to her elbows. Her pants were the same color and her boots were a deep black.

"Now that you're all done staring at me, I should get you to camp. It's not safe out in the open like this. Not with Felix and his boys out hunting." She saw the Queen start to protest. "I suggest your Majesty that unless you want to be held prisoner by a lost boy who has gone insane and is starting to kill his brothers, that you listen to me." She saw the look Hook was giving her. "Me and Peter are in a war against Felix and his boys Killian. After you disappeared, he started acting strange. We don't know what happened but one day we came back to camp to find a few of the boys dead and Felix gone." Her tone turned sad. "Peter didn't want to believe it but after we started to feel the magic of Neverland start to be disrupted, we found out that he wants control of the island. He'll stop at nothing to gain that control. I believe you're here to get the new boy Henry back?" She asked as she motioned for them to follow her.

Regina turned livid. "What do you know about my son?!"

"I know he isn't yours biologically. No, he's the Savior's son. If he was yours he wouldn't have the Heart of the Truest Believer in him. That's what Felix wants. On the Full Moon Felix plans on taking Henry to Skull Island and getting Henry to give his heart to Felix. If we can't stop him in time...Felix will have more than the island under his control." she finished softly.

Killian looked at her. "You and your brother are staying connected with the island? Isn't that dangerous over long periods of time?" Petra could tell he was worried.

"It is. We have no other choice though. We're still recovering from his last attack. The boys were hit hard and Tommy is in a coma. We're losing Killian. I'm afraid of what will happen if we lose completely. He'll have control of both me and my brother. As well as our shadows."

"Wait, what do you mean control of your shadows?" Emma asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Nyx and Shadow. My shadow's name is Nyx. My brother's shadow never named himself, wasn't interested in a name either so we just call him Shadow. They are a part of us but also separate of us at the same time. We can send them to scout ahead without anyone else realizing it." Petra sighed. "But staying connected to the island's magic is dangerous over long periods of time. Our shadows are starting to feel the strain and are staying close to us. If Felix gets control of all of us, I'm afraid for the Enchanted Forest and the other realms." Petra shook her head. "It won't matter if we can't get Henry back from Felix. At the point when Felix wins him over life as we know it in any realm will be over. Peter and I won't have a choice in the matter anymore."

The rest of the group watched the girl. All except Rumple feeling her sadness saturate the air around her.

Hook, who had been walking next to her, sighed and put his good arm around her shoulders. The others couldn't hear what he said but Petra seemed to walk a little straighter, the sadness not as present.

Emma turned to her parents. "So do you two know anything about their story? Anything we should know about?"

Snow looked at David. He nodded and Snow turned back to the others as they stopped to make camp for the night. "Petra and Hook have their own story within the story of Neverland. Most of it is a happy story but the ending that was written was...it was bad." Snow whispered the last part.

"What do you mean Snow? Who are they to each other?" Regina asked, getting impatient. "Do we need to worry about him betraying us or her betraying us?"

Snow shook her head. "No, they would do anything for each other." She took a breath and looked at the two. Hook had Petra in his arms, the girl was shaking, most likely crying and being comforted by the Pirate. Snow let a soft smile form on her lips. "They are each other's True Love. That was almost taken away from them when a misunderstanding came up between them. Killian thought that Petra had betrayed him to The Dark One. Getting his sister Milah killed. That's the way their story ended, and the last I heard, he swore never to come back here."

* * *

Killian was talking to Petra off to the side. "I never thought you would come back Killian. You swore not to after all." She gazed at him curiously. "Why exactly are _you_ here? I know you said to find Henry, but I'm calling you on that. You've never liked heroes, and we all know me and Peter are neither heroes nor villains. So why did you really come back?"

Killian sighed and looked at the young woman who was looking at him with so much sadness in her eyes. "I came back for you lass. I realized I was an idiot for letting you go. You would never betray me, especially to _him_. I can only apologize and hope you will forgive me." He looked her dead in the eyes and as dark forest green clashed with sea blue, "I _am_ sorry, for everything I said to you Princess." he whispered as he loosely grabbed her hand with his.

Petra looked into Killian's eyes as he spoke and could find no lie in his eyes. "I never blamed you Killian. I always thought you spoke those words in grief. All the same though, I appreciate the apology." She smiled as she leaned into him, getting up on her tiptoes to reach his height as he had almost a full head on her. "If it's all the same to you," she began, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. "I'd rather just forget that argument ever happened."

Killian sagged in relief. "Aye lass. That sounds good to me." He replied returning the embrace and resting his head on top of hers.

They stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying being with each other again. Before Petra sighed and pulled away. "We should probably make sure the others don't think I killed you." She whispered.

The pirate Captain looked at the young woman in his arms and smiled. "I'm sure that Snow told them a bit about our story. She seems to just know about others without them telling her."

Petra laughed as they made their way back into camp. Everyone looked at the two as they made their way over to Snow and David. Petra smiled. "Hello Snow, it's nice to see you again. I didn't recognize you at first but Killian let me know who you all were. I'm glad you were able to find what you were looking for. I have to say though, the boys missed you after you left." Petra smiled as Snow pulled the girl into a hug.

"Petra. I was wondering when you would realize who I was. I never got to thank to for bringing me here and for you and your brother being so willing to heal me as you did."

"Think nothing of it Snow." Petra pulled out of the hug and looked to the others. She saw Emma and looked at Snow who smiled and nodded. "So you're their daughter? First time I saw you, you were screaming your lungs out from just being born. It was right after Snow had named me your Godmother." Petra smirked at the shocked looks that statement earned her. "What?"

"She named you my Godmother? But then, where were you all my life?" Emma asked in shock.

Petra gave her a sad look. "Unfortunately I would have brought you here but it was right as Felix took the opportunity to start his war. I didn't want you to be eternally that young either. I did however, give you opportunities to escape each foster home that treated you terribly." Petra's sad look turned to a malicious smirk. "Didn't you ever wonder what happened to the ones that treated you the worst? I do believe there were news reports of them having heart attacks. I wonder if they ever noticed that their shadows were missing." She mused. "I may not have been able to bring you here, but that didn't mean I wasn't there when you really needed me. Don't you remember the young blond girl you kept seeing who would help you? I think you kept thinking I was a hallucination."

"That was you?" Emma asked. "But that means..." she looked at Petra with a new understanding in her eyes. "I never thanked you." She whispered. "If you hadn't gotten there when you did..."

Petra moved forward and hugged the woman. "I've always kept an eye on you. If not me, then I would send Nyx or one of the boys shadows to help you and watch over you."

The others, save for Killian, were in shock still.

"Wait, what do you mean they were missing their shadows?" Regina asked unsure.

Petra pulled out of the hug, but kept an arm around the taller blonde woman. "What I mean Regina, is that those who lost their shadows, were the worst sort of people. Where do you think the Lost Boys come from? We don't just kidnap them. We save them. The Twins came from a home where their parents would whip them for the smallest things, not only that, their parents would also...abuse them." She finished in a whisper. They could see the haunted look in her eyes. But more than that, they saw a dark look enter her eyes as well. "Honestly, taking their shadows from them was a mercy killing. Peter and I, well we aren't heroes. We aren't villains either but we walk a very thin line. We've never killed anyone in any way other than taking their shadows. If we had killed them like they had deserved...our hearts would be completely black with one kill." She whispered.

Petra shook her head and looked at the group. "I'm sorry if you feel that they shouldn't have been killed, but truth is, the world is a better place without those people. Especially the ones who were approved to be able to have foster kids."

Snow and David gave her understanding looks. Snow knew what Petra and her brother did to save those boys. She had told David as soon as they had gotten to the island about the friend she had made in the female ruler of Neverland. Regina understood on a different level as she had seen the atrocities that people were capable of with her own eyes. She had no room to judge as her worst killings were for petty things. Killian would never judge Petra as he had helped her and her brother bring some of the boys to the island and knew first hand what those boys went through. Emma had been one of those saved by the twins ripping off shadows, so she would rather thank them than judge them.

Suddenly Petra let out a gasp of pain. Emma helped her stay standing but the young woman was nearly bent in half from the pain. Killian kneeled in front of her alongside Snow. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Petra? What's happening?" Snow asked afraid to touch the girl and hurt her more.

"It's...Felix...he's trying...to...argh!" Another wave of pain hit her. "to...ngh...wrench control manually. Henry must not be...cooperating." Her eyes were wrenched shut in pain. "Killian the camp is where it was the last time you were here. I need to get back. Being close to my brother will help the pain." She managed to get out through clenched teeth as she looked at the pirate Captain.

"Alright lass. Follow me all. We'll get ya to your brother love, just hang on."

* * *

2nd A/N: So yeah...This is basically coming to me as I type. If you find mistakes (I'm not talking about cannon mistakes, just grammar or spelling or anything like that) feel free to send me a message with _constructive_ criticism please. Flames will be used to burn Rumpelstiltskin. *Ebil grin*


End file.
